


To Love

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Can't [3]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: No plot, just cuddling with your very loving husband.





	To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I passed maths and really should be studing for biology atm but like… I had to let this happiness out and this happened. In all honesty it started as an idea of Valk fluff but then I thought of can’t and…. yeah

You stir slightly as you slowly regain your consciousness, eventually noticing the strong arms embracing you.

A nose presses in the nape of your neck as the man holding you mumbles something in his sleep. And you smile, your hands automatically moving to rest on his, as you play out the previous night’s happenings in your mind.

It is all too surreal, honestly. You’ve fallen in love with each other, while not being allowed to do so. Even if  _you_  did not know that at the time. Then, when you finally kissed, all hell broke loose and suffering that clenched both of your hearts in tight grip ensued. Then receded slightly when you decided to screw it for the time being. Only for the news to crush you a year after – exactly a week before today. And now this all is not important anymore as yesterday all your dreams came true. It is unbelievable how lucky you are to have finished your scouting mission early and bump in Ezarel’s father on your way back. You are quite sure he wouldn’t wait long for you otherwise. And then you wouldn’t be now laying in the arms of your newlywed husband.

Speaking of the devil, the elf seems to have awoken as now he’s lazily moving his lips over your neck; the hand that rested on your stomach now drawing circles on your skin.

You turn in his direction and he allows that; the embrace loosening for the moment it takes you to press your forehead to his and stare back in the blue-green of his sleep-struck eyes. They are gorgeous and you swear you could stare in them _forever_.

“Good morning, honey.” Smile blooms on your face and he returns the expression with a level of softness you’d never expect of him to have. Only that you are quite aware he’s probably the sweetest lover in this entire world, or maybe even both realms. You're just so lucky...

“Good morning, love.” He plants a kiss on your nose, one hand moving to cup your face as you angle it so that your lips can meet in a small peck. You love it when he calls you that. And holds you so delicately, as if you’ve been made of glass.

“Have you slept well?” he kisses you again, deeper, before you get a chance to reply. So you hum in agreement, fingers tracing over the nap of his neck and tangling in his hair when he slowly turns the both of you so that you are laying on your back while he hovers over you.

He kisses you again, tongue slipping inside your mouth and brushing over the roof. And you smile in his lips when he lightly grazes his nails over your side before resting his palm on your bare hip.

“I love you,” you breath out when you part. And he grins widely, glee twinkling in his beautiful eyes as he pecks your lips again.

“I love you too.” He retreats again before stretching up and planting light kiss on your forehead. He moves to your left brow, then the corner of your right eye, then the cheek and soon your face’s peppered in small kisses that make you giggle and bring his face down to nuzzle against it with your nose.

“I demand some snuggles,” you announce and he complies, head resting in the crook of your neck as he drapes around you, careful to not put too much weight on your body and make you uncomfortable.

You stay like this, fingers gently combing through his hair while his trace invisible ornaments on the skin right under your breast. There’s nothing sexual about this. Just warm feeling of having your loved one so close and willing to stay and bathe in the glowing feelings your share.

You angle your head so that you can plant a kiss on the blue hair and the elf sighs, eyes half lidded and very much ready to close for a nap you’re willing to join just because you do not feel like leaving the bed yet.

 


End file.
